Forbidden Love
by TheKingJingles
Summary: I'M FINALLY BACK! AU Back in the ancient world, gods ruled above the mortals. But what happens when two opposite gods fall in love, and a stupid human challenges the gods' power. YamiOC JoeyMai 1st YGO fic! ON HIATUS
1. The Gods

I have out a new fic! (happy dance) For those who are wondering about my Sonic Heroes Fic… it has… become… boring. And that I have writer's block. (points to giant cement cube with Sonic and co stuck in it)

"How can I talk if I'm stuck in here?" asked Shadow.

You can't…

XX

This fic was inspired by Tales of Symphonia and something else I can't remember. And it gets kinda confusing with the names because each character as a new name so I'll put a list at the beginning of each chapter to remind you. And yes, most of the characters are based by name or by how they look like the Summon Spirits in ToS. So R&R!

Human name- Mizu Goddess name- Undine Element- Water

Human name/YGO character- Yami God name- Volt Element- Lightning

Human name/YGO character- Seto God name- Celsius Element- Ice

Human name/YGO character- Joey God name- Efreet Element- Fire

Human name/YGO character- Tristan God name- Koudo Element- Earth

Human name/ YGO character- Yugi God name- Aska Element- Light

Human name/YGO character- Mai Goddess name- Sylph Element- Wind

Human name/YGO character- Bakura God name- Kumori Element- Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Tales of Symphonia. CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU TO HELL!

* * *

In the old world, there were gods that ruled over all life. These gods were the deities of the elements that commanded the world, forming and shaping it as they pleased. All people respected and worshiped these gods, in order to remain in peace with them.

There are eight elements in all, each having an opposing force to keep the balance. If one element becomes too strong, the other, or others, will rise up to restore the balance, thus keeping harmony throughout the world. The opposing forces are Water and Lightning, Fire and Ice, Earth and Wind as well as Light and Darkness.

Each god has a temple to rule in and to be worshiped, because of certain elements, it is impossible or hard to pray to, like lightning for example. Though now, most people do not go to the temples to pray, they pray in the comfort of their own homes, instead of traveling the world on a pilgrimage. Though those devoted to the churches and the gods do visit the temples to offer their prayers.

The gods have their deity form, but they have human forms as well, to watch over the people they protect. They are often down on earth among the people living life like a mortal, though one god can always tell when they run into another. They will greet each other, but will swiftly move on their way, for there are always humans trying to capture the gods and use their power to try and prove that mortals can be stronger than the gods.

Be warned! The fool who meddles in the gods' affairs! For at times when the foolish mortals fight amongst themselves or against the gods, they do not know the power the great ones posses and the deities will show no mercy to those too stupid to listen.

* * *

A teenaged girl walked down the streets of a pretty big and well-known port city. She was dressed in a blue tunic with navy trousers and navy vest, with tough turquoise leather boots and gloves. The girl had emotional, bright blue eyes and burgundy colored hair held up in a ponytail, which strangely enough, shined almost white or light blue in the sun.

She walked casually down the street, looking at venders' stalls while keeping her left hand on the hilt of her sword at her hip. The young woman watched as the busy merchants were calling out the names of their products as buyers were bustling around, looking at all of the goods.

The teen walked all the way down to the shipyard and leaned on a railing, gazing at the busy sailors work on their ships, loading and unloading boxes of fish they had dragged in from the sea.

Suddenly, the girl glared behind her, where a shadowed person stepped back into a nearby alleyway. She narrowed her eyes but continued her laid back posture and continued watching the sea and men.

After a moment, the girl stood up straight and stretched her arms above her head, turned and nonchalantly walked into the same alley. Deep in the alleyway, the sunlight barely made it inside, making the afternoon seem like midnight.

Even with the visual problem, the girl could still sense him in there and calmly said, "What brings you out here, _Bakura_?"

A rather dashing young man stepped out of the shadows and into the light, where the girl could see him better. He had relatively long white hair, a bit past his shoulders and he wore a gray shirt with a black jacket over it along and long black overalls and black leather boots. His dark brown eyes gleamed in happiness and slyness.

"Why Mizu, it's a surprise to see you here." Bakura said with some sarcasm in his voice.

"Why should you be surprised? This is _my_ domain after all, the port city, Escaine." she sneered, "Why is a low life like you sneaking around in the shadows?"

"That's just it my dear…" he started.

Then the darkness climbed up his body, making him to seemingly disappear in front of Mizu's eyes. She remained calm until two arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind, causing her to jerk.

He brought her mouth right next to her ear and whispered, "I've been sneaking."

"Don't be foolish," she hissed, "You know that I could beat you here by the sea! You'd best be on your way back to that graveyard you call a temple!"

"And if I don't?" Bakura asked slyly, licking the base of her neck.

Mizu's hand flashed to her sword and swung it in a 180-degree turn in hopes to hit Bakura, but found him to evaporate into the wind. Right after he disappeared, the boy materialized a few feet from her, having no injuries at all.

"Temper, temper, Mizu, my pet." Bakura cooed, shaking his finger, "You don't want to hurt the poor people of _your_ domain. Or _do_ you want me to call _Yami_ down here?"

Mizu gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the sword, "I don't need permission from him to kick your ass, Kumori!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Careful Mizu. You know we can't let the mortals know who we are. So I would appreciate it, if you didn't tell any eavesdropping mortals my real name. It's bad enough only thieves, criminals and rapists only worship me by choice. Priests only pray to me so I don't bring the apocalypse upon this world."

The girl smirked and finally lowered her weapon, "Oh, so you're _not_ bringing Judgment upon these mortals?"

"I wish, but Aska doesn't take kindly to my idea of Utopia, but the day I convince him, these mortals will receive their just desserts." He smiled.

"The day Aska agrees to you're idea of 'Judgment' would be the day I marry you." Mizu spoke with malice.

"Cold," Bakura smirked, "But time is flying me by and I must be off. So till next time, my flower."

He disappeared and re-emerged floating in mid-air, his hand lifting up her chin and his breathe mingling with hers. Bakura then smirked and dissolved into thin air, leaving only Mizu in the alley.

"Bastard…" she trailed off.

Then Mizu's body turned into a blue tint, slowly becoming see-through as he body became pure water. It melted down to the ground into a puddle and flowed down a storm drain, which lead into the ocean.

* * *

Up above the clouds was a general meeting place for the gods, besides being in their temples or among mortals, they came to the heavens to do whatever they deemed fit. Most of the time, their prime source of entertainment was war. The gods were constantly at war with their opposing force, trying to gain dominance, or just to prove which is stronger, sometimes all of the gods fought against each other.

A giant ball of flames fell down into the clouds, melting some of the ice that had gathered there. Hovering in the sky, a giant man made of flames looked down below him. He had blonde, yet red hair made of flickering flames and tanned, muscular red skin along with vivid crimson pants and a cloak made of pure fire.

"Come out, come out, Celsius! Or if you can't stand the heat, get out of Efreet's kitchen!" he snickered, laughing at his taunt.

A pillar of ice rose from the ground, hitting the fire god, Efreet, straight in the back, and made him fall to the floor. A cold fog surrounded the god as he slowly brought his hands in front of him, standing up and looking around in the smog.

Suddenly, a block of ice flew through the air and hit Efreet in the shoulder. The boy narrowed his eyes and turned to glare in the direction it came from. Then another one smacked him in the back, making him wheel around and look the other way.

"What's wrong, Efreet? Can't stand the cold? Then get out of the ice box!" a deep male voice mocked and the noise echoed through the mist.

Ice abruptly started forming around Efreet's feet, moving quite rapidly up his body, freezing him in place before he could break free. The only thing left out of the ice was the fire god's right arm and his head, constantly struggling to get out of the icy trap.

Out of the haze walked a tall young man; he had light blue skin and sapphire hair with piercing cold blue eyes. He was wearing a long indigo toga like robe and several magic bracelets. The God of Ice walked straight up to Efreet and smirked.

"Having a little trouble are we?"

"Don't think this will last, Celsius! I will break free and then I will have my revenge!" The flame hissed.

"When that day comes," Celsius stated calmly, with an icy tone to his voice, "But until then, your fate rests in my hands."

The ice tyrant balled one of his fists and opened it, creating a brilliant blue ball of mana in his hand. Celsius held his arm in front of him, ready to bring down the finishing blow upon Efreet.

"Celsius, I never thought I would see the day you would betray Aska and actually attempt to kill Efreet." a feminine voice called from the mist.

The frost deity sighed and lowered his hand, closing it tightly and compressing the spell. He turned around to see Mizu sitting on a small mountain of ice, watching the two gods fight about below her.

"Undine, I see you're finally back from visiting those mortals you love so much." Celsius grinned.

The girl frowned and slid down off the ice, landing on her feet on the ground. As she started to walk towards the two gods, she began to change; her brown hair became a bright blue with a tint of lilac color and hanged long while her skin blended into a pale blue.

While placing one foot in front of the other, Mizu's pants molded together to become a blue with a lavender tint dress, though when she walked, it appeared as two separate pant legs but when she stood still, she had a skirt. Her tunic faded away to be come a skimpy tank top a slight shade darker than her skin, and her flesh shined like fish scales but had a cool yet soft feeling to the touch along with several tattoos on her body.

"You're just jealous that I always have mortals in my domain while you have few living in those inhuman artic lands, and that you only get a season to rule on the main lands." Undine, the water goddess teased.

"Now why would I want the bother of babysitting mortals all the time?" He countered with a smile on his lips.

"_Sorry_ to interrupt," Efreet butted in, "But Undine, I would really appreciate it if you released me."

"I am here only to make sure that the pact we all agreed upon, governed by Aska is being uphold, that we do not kill any of our own. I am not here to help you, it's your own fault you lost to Celsius." Undine spoke in a serious tone.

"You know," the inferno spoke, while wiggling out of the top of the ice and setting his other arm free, "I think one as cold hearted as you should be the Ice God instead of him."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or not." she said sarcastically, walking away from the two.

Undine started to walk to another, more private part of the heavens, when she saw two arguing figures in the distance in front of her. One had a high-pitched womanly voice, clearly heard over the low dull humming that was the god opposing her.

The deity started to coolly walk in a different direction until she heard the feminine voice shout her name.

"Undine will side with me!"

Groaning, Undine swiftly turned into a melted like figure, shaped more like a winding river and went to head down to earth to get away. Unfortunately, a hand grabbed her shoulder before she could leave and pulled her back to where the other deity was waiting.

"Sylph, don't drag me into this!" Undine warned, but was ignored.

Sylph was the Goddess of Wind, she had long platinum blonde hair that went past her hips and was always light and feathery. She wore a scant strip of cloth as a top and a very low skirt, a long, medium width cloth in front and a large width cloth in back, letting her long silky legs be seen from either side. Her whole outfit was a light green color surrounded by gold trimming and golden patterns.

"Now, Undine, Koudo here says that it is fine for him to go down to earth and 'party' with the mortals like a drunken buffoon!" Sylph pointed an accusing finger at the male deity in front of her while keeping the other goddess in a tight, one armed hug.

"Well…" The water goddess started.

"Oh! Those are my people, Sylph! I am the one who has to watch over almost all of the mortals! Are you saying that it is a _bad_ thing that I am watching over my people? Are you saying I _shouldn't_ do my job as the Great God of Earth?" Koudo countered.

Koudo was indeed the God of Earth. He had dark brown pointed hair and vivid brown eyes. He was always wearing a brown tunic and overall shorts of the a bit darker color, as well as leather gloves that went about to his elbow and leather boots that went to the higher part of his shin.

"He does have a…" Undine began.

"Oh? So you're saying it is good becoming a drunkard and showing your deity form to unsuspecting mortals, or to cast magic in fail attempts to try and impress mortal women?" The Wind goddess argued back.

"Well, if you have been available I wouldn't have to impress mortal women, now would I?" The god complained.

"DON'T YOU BRING THAT UP AGAIN!"

At this point in the argument, Efreet and Celsius momentarily paused their battle to figure out what the screaming and commotion was all about. They had walked to the part of the heavens and saw the gods of earth and wind, the opposing forces bickering like they always did.

Though new to the argument, Efreet immediately sided with Sylph and chewed out Koudo, placing an arm protectively around Sylph, ignoring the trapped Undine.

"What in the Seven Hells are you yelling about? I bet you were trying to beat Sylph!" Efreet accused.

"You're just saying that because she's your lover!" Koudo hollered back.

"You had a chance and you blew it! Besides, there are plenty of other goddesses around here!" Efreet roared.

"There's only Undine and you know it!"

The water nymph sighed and slumped her shoulders while still stuck in the wind deity's grip. Every time, Koudo and Sylph would argue, somehow the fact that there were only two goddess and six gods always came up. The males thought that the only Sylph could be someone's lover and that Undine wasn't even a factor, though Undine herself didn't care, she wasn't interested in being one of their lust driven lovers anyway.

Also, the fact of who Undine was came into play. She was a warrior goddess that many times fought against the other gods and successfully triumphed. She, unlike Sylph, was not afraid of war and was prepared to battle anything that opposed her.

There was also her age factor. All of the other gods thought of Undine as too young to be a lover, and it all started with the creation of the world.

When the world was created, Koudo created the giant land made for mortals to live. Sylph created the air; clouds and heavens under which the mortals lived, while Celsius created the cold northlands and winters for the land to rest for a season. Aska, the God of Light and Volt, his brother, God of Lightning, created the mortals and technology and governed over them, while Efreet made the great Sun and gave fire to the people. Kumori gave the mortals night, for which Efreet and Aska could rest from watching over the mortals all day.

After the gods had finished their tasks, they knew something was missing from their world. The land was too flat and too dry for the people to live on, and for that, Undine was born to make the giant oceans, rivers and lakes for which the mortals could fish for food and drink the cool refreshing water from.

So in no matter what conversation comes up between the gods, they always find a way to include how Undine is a child, a runt in the "family".

The goddess hunched her shoulders and watched the other three gods bicker around her, until her eyes set sight on Celsius. He was standing away from the quarrel, choosing not to pick a side, which was always what he did. The god acted like a referee, staying out of the way until the others brought it too far.

Celsius could feel Undine stare at him and looked at her. Her eyes pleaded with him and she mouthed the words _Help me!_

The ice god smiled and shook his head, walking over and pulling her out of Sylph's deadly grip. Sighing with relief, the two gods walked away to another part of the heavens, away from all the chatter.

"You know, you shouldn't get involved with their quarrels." Celsius spoke.

Undine looked up at her "brother". In reality, there were not brother and sister, but because their elements were so closely tied, what happened to one usually affected the other. That, and Celsius, even though seeming quite cold hearted, always watched out for Undine like a big brother would.

"I never choose to get involved, Celsius and you should know that by now. Sylph always thinks I will side with her, but sometimes Koudo actually comes up with a great point." She sighed.

"Koudo has good arguing points? I think Kumori was right, the world is going to end!" the male deity joked.

"You just never notice because you're too busy staring into space," said Undine curtly.

"No, I'm just smart enough to stay away from them so they don't drag me into it." Celsius countered.

"It's not like I want them to drag me into it!"

"I'm just saying that they try to use you as leverage. You should not give them that opportunity." Celsius lectured, ending with a shrug.

Undine lowered her head and whispered, "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe," Celsius said, "You should go do to your domain and forget about them. Besides, it seems Volt is creating a storm tonight."

Undine jumped a bit when she heard the ice god say that. _Volt?_ She thought. The goddess could feel her heart beat faster just thinking about him.

Unlike the other opposing forces, Undine and Volt did not constantly fight and bicker between each other. Volt was more of a loner and often stayed in his temple or with his brother, Aska, the "King of the Gods", the God of Light, watching over the mortals, while Undine spent her time in the heavens or on earth. The only times the two actually meet was if they accidentally bumped into each other or if Volt, Undine and Sylph got together to create a storm down on the world.

"I suggest," Celsius leaned down to her ear and cupped his mouth with his hand, "You go down to earth or you're going to miss out on all of the fun."

Undine looked up at him, gazing in wonder at the most obvious thing in the universe. In return, Celsius just smiled, he knew of Undine's crush on Volt, and was always secretly encouraging them to be together. After Undine ran off in pure bliss, the ice god frowned, love is a great and magical thing, but it is hard when just by touching, kissing, or holding hands caused pain to your lover.

He sighed; such was the fate of a god, like him and Efreet as well as Aska and Kumori. Their opposing elements caused them harm just by touching each other, like Efreet would melt Celsius' icy form and Aska's light would disintegrate Kumori's body. The only gods that could touch each other without causing harm were Sylph and Koudo, and they wouldn't touch each other willingly.

Celsius rubbed his temples and hunched his shoulders. He took one last look down the path where Undine left and sighed, and then he left to go to his own temple.

* * *

There ya go! Please review!

Mizu- means Water

Koudo- means Earth

Kumori- means Shadow


	2. True to their Love

Hehe! Another chapter! IN A NEW RECORD: TWO DAYS! (happy dance) I hope you people like fluffy, 'cause that's pretty much what this chapter is…I think…

**Amazoness Archer:** Thank you! I try to be descriptive and I'm glad you like it! PLUS a cookie! No! THREE COOKIES! This is the first time I got one and I get THREE! (mega happy dance) And I hope this story will be big too… I'M GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…or the beautiful bishies in it…or the annoyed blonde who dyed her hair brown, Tea Gardner. Oh yea and I don't own Tales of Symphonia that inspired this fic and created most of the characters names and looks.

* * *

Thunder boomed and crackled in the distance, definitely heard over the roaring high winds. The lightning was clashing over the great agitating sea and the thunder could almost be felt in the thick air. Huge waves crashed upon the beaches and docks in the port, Escaine. The wooden ships groaned against the wind striking their hulls in the terrible storm.

Out on a very small island sat Undine, in her human form, watching the storm play out before her. The great waves smacked against the small rock but she did not even flinch. She smiled as the sea churned and the rain poured down upon her small frame in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

"You did well tonight, Volt," commented a male voice.

The God of Lightning whirled around and stared at his guest. Celsius stepped into the deity's master bedroom in his Temple of Lightning; the whole room was colored a dark purple with currents of electricity often coursing through the building.

"Celsius, this is…a surprise."

The God of Lightning had pale purple skin and wore a purple tunic and purple trousers, dark purple boots and several golden armbands on his upper arms, along with a very spiky deep purple cloak. His hair was wild and had several spikes and was a dark purplish-red, almost black with a few blonde bangs standing straight up and sticking out of the side of his face. His hair was always moving and flowing because of the static electricity around him. (1)

"Well, since you never come to visit me, or anyone else for that matter, I decided to come visit you and compliment you on such a nice storm." the Ice God shrugged, walking up to Volt.

"…" Volt didn't reply and continued what he was doing before Celsius interrupted him, watching the storm out his window as it progressed.

The two stared out the window, Volt's gazed glued on nothing, while Celsius often looked over at him with a very annoyed face. Finally he brought his hand to his mouth and fake coughed, getting the other man's attention.

"You know, everyone's been rather worried about you," the Ice God started, "Especially Undine."

The deity stiffened at Celsius' words, bowing his head in thought and shame. When the god tried to read Volt's expression, his bangs covered his dazzling violet-crimson eyes.

"She…is?" Volt finally spoke, slowly and softly.

The other divinity nodded and folded his arms, "She's been spending more and more time down on earth, around those mortals. Efreet and Sylph are worried, particularly Efreet. He thinks she just might stay down there one of these times."

The God of Lightning gave a little nod, showing he understood and was listening, and then gazed at the rain falling down from the sky. After he took a deep breath he ask Celsius another question.

"And… what do you think?"

Celsius' head shot up in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"What is… your opinion on Undine going down to earth?" Volt clarified.

The God of Ice breathed in deeply and let out a huge sigh, "I think, the only reason she goes down there...is because she has no one to talk to. She has the need for adventure and the other gods just bicker and fight. You forget, we hardly see you, Aska or Kumori…well most of us."

Volt narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean, 'most of us'?"

Celsius walked up to the window and glared at the shadows deep in the night. He slowly brought his hand and placed it on the glass window, frost instantly forming around his hand. The god pulled away and looked at his palm, and then tightened it into a fist.

"Undine told me that she once ran into Kumori a few months ago, down on the surface…" he started.

The Lightning God jerked a bit and clenched one of his fists tightly behind his back, hoping the other wouldn't see.

"As you, and everyone else must know by now how Kumori has set his eye on her. From the way I've seen him look at her sometimes, up in the heavens, there is pure lust in his eyes. I know that whatever he wants to do to Undine…she will definitely distaste." Celsius continued.

"I see…" Volt spoke very quite, almost not audible at all, for if he spoke any louder he would be spitting curses at the deranged god.

"But…" the Ice God picked up, causing Volt's eyes to flash dangerously, a few sparks cackling in his hair, "For the past few months, every time I see her, she becomes colder, more secluded. I no longer see pure happiness in her eyes, she puts on a fake smile just to try and please us."

The God of Lightning turned away, forcing his eyes to stare out the glass, his eyes watering and threatening to tear. _She does not deserve such a life, hiding in fear of Kumori and masking what is really wrong,_ he thought.

It was almost as if his godly brethren could tell what he was thinking. The deity pretended to examine his fingernails, almost not caring for the subject, his tone obvious as a hint.

"Maybe you should go visit her? I'm sure she would be delighted with your company. She has been very lonely as of late."

The clever God of Ice had hit his weak spot; Volt instantaneously grew uncomfortable with the subject and started to grow uneasy, shifting from foot to foot.

"I…I don't even know where to find her." he thought quickly, making up an excuse.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," Celsius replied with a cocky attitude, "You _are_ the God of Lightning and I know for a fact that she's out in that gale."

Volt took a deep breath of air and let it out, he knew how much he wanted to see Undine, and if he didn't go now, Celsius would never let him live it down. He slunk his shoulders and gave the weariest face he could muster at the god.

The divinity gave Volt an unwavering stare with a look that said 'I will _never_ let you live this one down if you do not get your butt in gear'.

"Alright!" cried Volt, holding his hands in the air as a gesture of surrender; "Alright…I shall go meet with her."

Before Celsius could come up with a devious remark, the Thunder God transformed into a bolt of lightning and fired up into the sky, faster than a mortal could blink. The Frost deity smiled and turned to walk out of the temple, when a lightning bolt nearly struck his side.

Celsius stood frozen for an instant, looking at the smoking mark before him and he looked up to the sky, shaking his head and he headed to his own temple.

* * *

Volt was gliding through the raging storm above the surface; his body was continuously sparking and sending out electricity into the surround clouds. His cape was flapping and swirling in the high winds that were trying to push him off course.

The Thunder God flew up higher, into the heavens to try and see where Undine was from his spot. Instead, he saw another, more voluptuous goddess. Sylph had out her great golden wings and was flying around the clouds, creating the furious winds.

The goddess spotted, more like felt the god's presence and leaned, flapping into a turn and fluttered over, landing on her feet ever so gracefully.

"Volt! I am so pleased to see you! Where have you been hiding all of this time?" Sylph asked, happiness clear in her high voice as she walked up and hugged the deity.

"You know," Volt said as she released him from her hug, "Those mortals are sure a handful!"

"Ha Ha! That's what I hear!" the goddess laughed, "I'm glad I don't have to watch over them!"

He flashed her an annoyed and agitated look, which made Sylph quickly chuckled nervously. He crossed his arms and continued to stare at the divinity until she spoke again.

"I mean...you do such a nice job looking after the poor dears. I could never do that as well as you!"

The God of Lightning sighed, he knew how Sylph did not want to watch over the mortals, but she didn't have to continually remind him about it.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sylph asked mysteriously, "It appeared that you were looking for someone."

"Actually, I was looking for Undine." Volt said openly.

"Hmm…" Sylph brought her index finger to her chin in thought, "I think I noticed her down on the surface. She was on an island watching the storm, though I do not know if she is still there. She almost certainly is."

"Thank you."

The god started to walk off to continue his search when the goddess called out to him, raising her hand in a gesture to stop.

"Wait!"

"What is the matter, Sylph?" He asked curiously.

She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, "Just be your overconfident brave self and you'll be fine."

Volt gaped at her but quickly shook his head and closed his open mouth. Of course she knew; Sylph is practically the goddess of love!

"Thank you."

The Wind deity smiled and gave him a heartfelt wink, "Go get 'em Tiger!"

The God of Thunder smiled and transformed into a bolt of lightning, heading down towards the planet. Sylph sighed as she watched him go before unfurling her great wings and flapped a few times, taking flight.

* * *

Undine, still in her human form, laid down on her island, she was leaning on her elbows, staring at the darkness at the typhoon before her. Her eyes drooped lazily as she stifled a yawn.

_This is so peaceful,_ she thought, ignoring the fact that the storm was most likely destroying ships and wreaking some houses in the port.

Undine sat up, stretching her arms out above her head, her tunic rising a bit on her stomach. After that, she wrapped her arms around her now raised knees and continued her storm gazing.

Strangely, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, causing her to furrow her brow in thought, although she did not worry about it too much. All of the static from the storm did that when a lightning bolt was going to strike soon.

_Lightning…Volt…_

Suddenly, a giant wave of mana appeared, making Undine widen her eyes in surprise, the only thing that could make that much mana would be the arrival of a god.

"Undine… it has been awhile, has it not?" a cool deep voice asked behind her.

She whirled her head around, her brown hair floating and then settling down beside her face. The goddess could feel her eyes enlarge and her heart thump faster, not to mention blood rise to her cheeks.

"Volt…"

The god was also now in his human form, his skin was now fine like a mortals but he was wearing about the same clothes, though he no longer had on his cloak, but his amazing spiky hair and vivid crimson eyes were still there. ((1))

"I… I mean," the goddess quickly recovered from the shock, "Yes, it has been quite some time. What brings you here?"

At first, he did not respond, just walking over and sitting down beside her, so close their hips almost touch, not that she minded. The god sighed and watched the storm before turning to her.

"I am just retiring from watching over mortals for a while. Moreover, Celsius said you wanted to see me."

Undine froze, she felt ever muscle in her boy relax and tighten at the same time. So many thoughts were dashing through her mind at the same time so she had to take a deep breath before answering.

"I…just wanted to make sure you were alright. We haven't heard from you in many moons, I was just a little apprehensive, that's all." she replied quickly, pulling some of her bangs behind to ear to distract him from her blushing.

Volt watched as she fidgeted nervously. He could feel that her heartbeat was rushed and her breathing was choppy as she avoided his eyes and watched the sea.

"I'm relieved that someone still remembered me, I have been gone for almost 5 moon cycles (2)." He said with a bit of a chuckle.

Undine did not answer him outwardly, instead she lowered her head and looked away, whispering, "How could I forget you?"

Alas, Volt had heard her and he was delighted at the way she responded to that, she loved him enough that she didn't forget him at all; from all of the body signals she's been giving him. He could tell that he almost never left her mind.

The god watched her as she kept playing with her fingers, entwining them and untying them, until Volt artfully brought out his arm and placed his hand on her opposite shoulder, feeling her jump. She could feel the static moving from his hand into her body, if he was in his true form, it would hurt more, but for now it only tingled.

Undine went to look at his face, determine what he was doing, but before she could, Volt slowly pulled her upper body towards him, having her head rest on his shoulder. At first, her body tensed as a tingling feeling, probably from Volt, and a feeling she had never felt before, both raced through her body.

While she sat like a statue, she felt as the god's hand slowly started caressing her arm, as he brought his face close to hers. The goddess finally started to relax and loosened up, leaning into Volt's embrace.

"What happened with you and Kumori?" he suddenly whispered into her ear.

Undine jumped and looked at him, what would make him bring this up all of a sudden? She slowly stretched and sat up straight, gaining some distance between both of them.

"Nothing! Nothing at all…" she replied, a little too swift for Volt's liking.

"What happened?" he almost hissed, grabbing tightly onto her wrist.

She flinched as he squeezed her arm and looked at the ground, biting on her lip. The god gradually relaxed his grip and started stroking the back of her hand with his palm, attempting to coax the answer out of her.

"He…He…" she started, thinking out her words carefully, "It was nothing…He just tried to…woo me."

Volt narrowed his eyes and almost started to growl, he slipped his hand inside of Undine's and grasped it forcefully, his hair sparking and crackling dangerously.

"That snake! How dare he-"

"It's not like I gave in to his…_futile_ endeavors." Undine said quickly, trying to stop the god's anger.

The God of Lightning looked at her with his crimson eyes flashing treacherously. Undine stared at him with pleading eyes and he grabbed both of her hands in his.

"Please…don't do something you would regret. That bastard is not worth it! We all know he is a snake and there is no way his pathetic attempts of wooing me would work!" She stood up and walked away a few steps, her back to the other deity.

The Goddess of Water stared out at the sea, fury almost vibrating around her. The sea itself recognized her rage and made even more mountainous waves splash up onto the little island, drenching her with seawater.

Volt watched her as her hair became stuck to her back and then in a few moments, became dry again, as well as her body, magically turning dry as a bone.

The Lightning God stood up and brushed some stray dirt of off his butt. Then he walked over to her, about to put his arms around her when he paused, only for a second. He shook his head once, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning her into his chest.

Volt brought his face next to Undine's and nuzzled her cheek and whispered into her ear, "You deserve someone better than him. Someone who won't treat you like an item, a toy."

"You mean, yourself?" she said with a cheeky attitude.

"Yes…"

The goddess's head shot up, he was being completely honest for he didn't pause or sound uncertain with his answer. She shook her head lightly, Volt was always one to state things straight out, as they were.

"You were always one to be bluntly honest." Undine laughed lightly.

For a short spell, neither one moved, until Undine could feel Volt's body shift. Unexpectedly, his considerable larger hands grabbed her shoulder and forced her a bit to turn around.

"Wha…"

The Goddess of Water was cut off when Volt's lips were being placed on her own. He positioned his arms around her hips and pulled her really close to his body. By instinct, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let all of her muscles hang loose.

As soon as their lips had touch, Undine could feel a wave of electricity flash through her body, making her immobile for a minute. Soon the shock, both physical and emotional, was behind her, she began to make the kiss more passionate.

And so the two stood, standing underneath the raining waves and booming thunder, sharing the love they had built for centuries.

Aww… So cute! I love my work!

1 & (1)- HE LOOKS LIKE KRATOS! HAHA! LOL!1!one!1!

2- Since this is elder times, like medieval, I decided to make it sound like it more. The cycle of the moon is about a month, so he was gone about 5 or more months.

Mana- In Tales of Symphonia they say, "The Life of Mana is the Foundation of the World". Basically meaning that mana provides life to the land as well as air, water and the sun, as well has to help cast magic. For example, if there isn't a lot of mana there are droughts and crops don't grow well.

Mana 2-Because these are gods, they can't say "Oh God!" so they say "Oh Mana!" I know it's stupid but I couldn't think of anything else.

Mana 3-When Undine "feels a lot of mana" that means a strong presence or a lot of energy, like she says, the presence of a god.

R and R please! Or…just review? I don't know…


	3. The Priestess and Professor

New, NEW record! One day! One freakin' day to get this chapter out! I'm so happy! WOOt!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…(damn) nor do I own Tales of Symphonia, which this fic was inspired by. (double damn)

* * *

"Grandpa! I'm home!" a girl called. 

She ran into her house and shut the large wooden door, jogging into the kitchen; the young blonde haired girl placed her purse on the table and straightened out her dress. She was dressed in a medium length pale pink dress with short sleeves and a little bit of lace at the collar and her long yellow hair reaching down to her mid back. The adolescent child ran back into the main hallway and went to the down to the stairs leading into the basement, her brown sandals clicking the whole way.

"Grandfather? Are you down here?" she called, halfway down the steps.

"Yes, Rebecca, I'm in the laboratory." an older male voice answered.

Rebecca walked completely down the stairs and down the new hallway, and turned in the first door on her right, leaning in cautiously on the doorframe.

"Grandpa?" she asked with dubious tone in her voice.

"It's all right, Rebecca, you may come in."

Cautiously, the girl slowly walked into her grandfather's laboratory, looking at all of the gizmos and gadgets that covered it. Her grandfather was an inventor and a scholar, he was always tampering with things to see how they worked and to try and find our more things about them. Recently, a certain rumor from the sailors in the port reached his ears about a city that was claimed by the sea.

"Grandpa? Are you _still_ looking for that 'lost city'?" she asked.

"Rebecca, do not take that tone with me, I believe that the Lost City exists out there in the ocean somewhere. Now I just need to find it," her grandfather replied.

He was sitting at a writing desk with one of those new "electric lamps" providing light in the room. The man was hunched over a map of what looked like the sea floor.

"Grandpa, you know it doesn't exist. It's just one of those sailor's tales, like the ones about women that live in the ocean with fins instead of legs. Or giant snakes living beneath the waters, or even the ones about women who live on abandon islands and draw sailors in to their dooms. They're not real." Rebecca said with persistence in her voice.

"Now Rebecca, the Lost City of Atlantis is real. The priests say that it was a paradise created by Undine, the Water Goddess. She was jealous of Koudo, the Earth God, of having all of the mortals, so she built this utopia on earth. She gave the Atlantians a lot of technology she received from Volt, the Thunder God, creator of technology, and Atlantis soon became the most advanced city in the world." Her grandfather recited the legend.

"Then what happened?"

Rebecca's grandpa's faced turned from one of excitement, to one of despair, "It is said that the other gods were envious of her perfect utopia, think that she had gone too far, almost making mortals as strong as the gods. So, all of the other gods came together and destroyed Atlantis, sinking it into the sea."

"That's horrible!" Rebecca shouted, "Why would the gods do that?"

"It is said that the gods became angry at the humans. There is a fine line that separates mortal from god and they wish it to stay that way. When the Atlantians had all of this technology, they rivaled the gods' power and they were not at all pleased about that. The gods are what they are- great deities that rule over humans, and not the other way around." the old man explained.

"Still," Rebecca thought angrily, "Why would they destroy an entire civilization?"

"We are not quite sure, but it is said that they tried to find another way, without the loss of life, but when none was found they had to. In an ancient scripture I had found with the church it said, 'And thine gods looked upon the utopia with grief stained eyes as they raised their hands unto the heavens. Judgment came down upon Atlantis as it sank into the sea. Undine, her shining majesty, sent her people to their ships built with wood and tried to guide them safely to thy mainland. When Judgment had passed, thine Goddess looked upon her broken city and wept for weeks, rivers and lakes flooding thy land.'" he declaimed.

"Good! They should be sad for what they did to Undine and the people of Atlantis!" the girl cried.

"Rebecca! Watch your tongue! You know that the gods can always hear you!" her grandfather scolded.

The little girl pouted and puffed out her bottom lip. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest, but she wouldn't say anymore.

"Professor! Professor Arthur Hawkins!" a voice called sharply from up the stairs.

Professor Hawkins sat up straight in his chair as he heard the strange voice call to him. He quickly stood up, almost knocking his chair over as he ran up the stairs with his granddaughter following not to far behind.

Rebecca saw a messenger at the door, standing in the doorway wearing simple workers clothes while holding a piece of parchment. Now that her grandfather was in the light of day, she could see that he was wearing simple brown overalls and a gray dress shirt, which was pretty wrinkly from ill care.

"Yes, what is it?" asked the professor.

"A message from High Priestess of the Church: Priestess Ishizu." the courier said quickly, holding out the parchment.

"From High Priestess Ishizu?" questioned Arthur as he took the paper and unfurled it, hastily reading the writing inside.

"Oh Gods! Tell her I'll be there right away!" he yelled zealously, handing the document back to the messenger and sending him with the message back to the church.

Hawkins quickly ran into his bedroom on the second floor, up a flight of stairs and hastily found his brown dress coat. While struggling to put both of his arms in their proper sleeves, he almost tripped while flying down the stairs and into his study on the first floor. The Professor found his briefcase on the desk and rapidly stuffed papers he found on the table into it whilst Rebecca came into the room.

"Grandfather? What is it? What is the matter?" she inquired, trying to catch his attention.

"Priestess Ishizu and the priests of the Church of Mana found a tablet in the storm days past. It has hieroglyphs from the Lost City of Atlantis! She wishes me to come over to the church to try and translate it immediately!" Arthur said excitedly.

"That's great, Grandfather, but do you expect to go out looking like that?" she giggled, pointing at his clothes.

The old man looked down at himself, standing like a cross. He shirt wasn't tucked in, his dress coat was inside out, his belt wasn't buckled, he had on one gray sock and his old shoes with holes in them were on the wrong feet as well with his gray hair sticking out everywhere.

"No, I guess I shouldn't go out in public like this." he chuckled nervously.

"Let me help you, Grandfather." Rebecca sighed.

With his granddaughter's help, Professor Hawkins had all of his clothes facing the right way, his old shoes were replaced with polished black loafers, his short gray hair was combed and oiled as well as wearing a dark red tie, tied together properly under his buttoned coat.

"Much better!" Rebecca complimented, stepping back to look at her work.

"Once again, you have saved me from utter embarrassment. How could I live with out you?" her grandpa asked with a bit of joyful teasing in his voice.

The schoolgirl walked closer and pulled the professor's tie a little tighter with smiling, "You couldn't. With the way you dress, the Governor and the court or the church for that matter were never accept your ideas and you would be a bum."

"Rebecca!" he cried in surprise, even though he knew her statements would be true.

"You had better be going, Grandpa." she said, looking at the grandfather clock, leaning against the wall.

"Right." he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I will probably be home late, so you should eat with out me."

"Ok…"

"I love you, Rebecca."

"I love you too!" she called, before he slammed the door shut.

She stared at the door for a moment before sighing and walking into the kitchen. From her purse, Rebecca took out her homework from school and placed it on the table, getting a pencil from her bag as well and started on her math work.

* * *

Professor Hawkins ran through the streets of Escaine, often dodging out of the way of other people or horse drawn carts. Once, he ran into a plump woman carrying a basket of fruit. The melons and apples rolled everywhere, so he stopped and picked up every last one, apologizing and bowing repeatedly. At first the lady was angry, but when she saw it was the hard-worked professor, she smiled and waved it off. Everyone in the district knew how hard Hawkins worked on his research.

As he headed further into the town, the houses became bigger, bigger than his own mansion, and the townsfolk became better dressed in richer clothing. At last, Arthur reached the General Square, where the Governor's Office, Royal Court of Escaine and the holy Church of Mana were.

On his left was the Governor's Office, decorated with all kinds of pillars, two identical ones on either side of the doors dedicated to each of the gods, the ones of Undine, the most important goddess in the area were right beside the doors.

About a block down from that was the Royal Court of Escaine, where the criminal charges and town meetings were sometimes held, either there or the Governor's Office or the Church, depending on the situation. The Court was decorated with pillars of well, kind of like the ones from the White House or other places of office.

Instead of heading to either of those, Hawkins took a right, walking to a grand building with a great steeple with a cross on top it, along with smaller steeples as well. Like with the Governor's Office, there was a steeple for each of the eight gods and goddesses on top of the great church, meaning that it prayed to every god, with the Great Kind of Gods, Aska, in the middle.

Arthur paced through the luxurious oak double doors, carved with many holy runes in the wood. He walked forward and entered the main room of the church with many pews for the many people of the city to pray in. He strolled up to the podium and bowed, offering his prayers to the gods.

Then he looked up at the sculptures, Aska, the Great King and Undine were in the middle, Aska was spreading out his great arms, as almost to embrace every mortal and protect them, while Undine had her arms below her, holding a small hovering globe of the world with all the other gods in line beside them.

"Professor Hawkins?" a soft feminine voice called.

He turned around to see a rather tan woman in beige robes. Her long black hair went down to about her butt and she had two sets of square bangs on the side of her face. She also had a golden headdress to show people of her importance.

"Ah High Priestess Ishizu." the professor bowed.

"Professor Arthur Hawkins, I'm glad you made it in one piece." she teased, shortly bowing back.

Arthur smiled lightly and gripped his brief case tighter out of anxiousness. The priestess looked over and smiled at the display.

"Let us delay no further. Shall we?" she asked, and the professor stepped closer, "Follow me please, Arthur."

Ishizu walked calmly while Professor Hawkins trotted briskly after her, hardly being able to hold in his excitement any longer. The walked out of the main room and down a hallway, passing lesser priests who nodded their heads at the professor.

The priestess led him to a large door and opened it and stood aside, letting Arthur walk into the room and she followed soon after him, shutting the door behind her.

Professor Hawkins into the room as Ishizu lit the various lamps around the room. Soon the room was brightly lit and the giant stone slab was clearly viewed to the professor.

"Amazing…" he spoke in awe.

The stone was a grayish blue color and had hundreds of carvings in it. Upon closer examination, on the wedge of rock it showed a magnificent city, the people were all happy around the metropolis, using pieces of technology he had never seen before. Further down the stone it displayed how the gods stood in a circle, arms raised to the heavens, and then the city disappeared underneath the waves. In the last part of the hieroglyphs, Undine was seen, bent over crying, as her tears became the great rain that almost drowned the world.

"Astounding! Absolutely amazing!" gasped Arthur.

"Yes," replied the priestess, walking over to him, "Some sailors found it on a beach nearby after the storm earlier. It does truly show the real story of Atlantis, the Atlantians grew too powerful and therefore the gods were forced to destroy them. In response, Undine cried the Great Rains which almost flooded the earth, supposedly setting the mainland's technology back about a hundred years."

"Incredible!" gaped the professor.

"Yes, do you wish to get a closer look?"

"Of course, if I'm allowed to."

"Don't worry at all professor," reassured Ishizu, "I have the fullest confidence in you."

"Thank you Priestess."

Professor Hawkins set his briefcase down on a nearby table and opened it, grabbing a few tools, like a brush, pick and magnifying glass. He stepped towards the great slab and slowly examined it up close under the magnifying glass, taking in every detail and wrote it down on a piece of parchment.

* * *

After several hours working, Professor Hawkins finally packed up his suitcase and headed home, all of his findings written down on parchment at the church, as well as a copy for himself to study at home.

When he turned the key in his front door, Arthur sighed, finally slipping off his shoes on the rug by the door. Seeing as all of the lamps weren't lit or the electric lights weren't on, he guessed that Rebecca had already gone to sleep. Hawkins walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of steak with broccoli on a plate with a spoiled glass of milk. He smiled and shook his head and threw the food away, making it look like he ate it for when she woke up.

The old man wearily walked up the steps to the second floor and stopped at his granddaughter's bedroom before moving to his own. He walked in and saw her asleep in a comfy chair with a small lamp burning, a book laying open in her lap. The grandfather picked her up and carried her over to her bed, pulling up the covers and wrapping them tightly around her.

He leaned back and felt something in his back crack. _I'm getting too old for this, _he thought as he placed the book on Rebecca's night table and blew out the oil lamp.

Hawkins finally walked into his room and looked at the grandfather clock in the corner, it read 12:26. He sighed and collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep on his four-poster bed (1) instantly.

* * *

Undine slowly opened her eyes; she was in her master bedroom in her Temple of Water. The whole room was a blue color that often changed due to the reflection of the light flowing through. She woke up and felt her silky sheet float to the floor as she stood up and stretched. The goddess looked out her liquid window at all of the underwater life swimming around.

The deity flowed out of her bedroom and out into the ocean, swimming through the great waters and admiring the sight before her. Two dolphins glided over to their master and circled around her, clicking cheerfully. She gently and lovingly petted their bearskin backs but frowned almost instantly. There was a welt on one's skin and a rash on the other; both had red spots all over their body, which itched them terribly.

They swam up and nuzzled against her face, trying to reassure her, and Undine put a fake smile on her face. It satisfied the dolphins, for they swam up to the surface of the water and performed their tricks gracefully and happily, the goddess on the other hand unmasked her fear, despair and hatred. The humans put their poisons in her oceans and lakes and streams. Her dolphins were becoming sick and dying and none of them cared, about them or all of the other life in the sea, slowly becoming extinct from the toxins.

The Water Goddess was about to travel to the heavens, when she felt like someone was praying to her, this happened often, but she could tell when a special or important prayer was being sent. Instead of going to heaven, she flew to her temple, located on an island not too far from Escaine.

Undine appeared in a blue swirl of water as she sat upon her blue granite throne in the temple. The shrine was composed of one giant pale blue room with many secret passages and pillars decorating the room, telling many different stories and legends. The pillars showed dolphins leaping playfully through the air and horrible sea snakes down at the bottom of the ocean, along with many other tales.

The goddess, however, ignored that, seeing it countless times and instead focused on the woman on the floor. She was sitting on her knees with her hands pressed together in prayer, her golden headdress shined as well as made the watery walls around her glow yellow.

"O Great Maiden of the Mist, please hear my prayer," Priestess Ishizu spoke, her voice echoing off of the walls, "We have found the tablet which shows the story of Atlantis. We wish to examine it, learning from the past so that we are not doomed to repeat it. Please bare us no hatred, as we know how you cried the Great Rains. We wish for you to bare no more sadness, please let us be in peace under your rulings."

Undine gripped the armrests firmly, her knuckles turning white, and then made herself visible to the priestess. All of the gods knew Priestess Ishizu; they had made her the chosen High Priestess, because before her birth, they had realized her loyalty and sincerity. She would carry out all of the gods' orders respectfully and firmly.

"Priestess."

"Milady." Ishizu bowed, her head touching the cold tile.

"Be not worried, Ishizu. My wrath will not be taken out on you, I know of your devotion and I am grateful. No, my wrath will be taken out on the ones who caused the destruction of Atlantis. You and your mortals have done me well in creating such a magnificent city. But be warned, I fear the others will grow jealous and they will try to destroy Escaine as they did Atlantis. Do not let this happen." Undine preached.

"Of course Milady." responded the priestess.

"I am indebted to all you have done for us Priestess. For that, I give you my blessing."

"Thank you my lord."

Undine nodded and transformed into a swirling blue light, which floated to the ceiling of the temple, and then seeped through the brick, flying up into the heavens.

Ishizu lowered her head in prayer before standing up, and bowing before the altar. Then, she turned and left, walking down the stone path, which lead to a small dock, where a boat was waiting for her. In it was her stepbrother Odion, holding an oar in his hand. As the priestess got into the boat, Odion offered her his hand, which she accepted gratefully.

She sat down on a bench in the small fishing boat as her brother set the sails, pushing away from the dock with the oar. After the boat got far enough out to sea, the wind hit the sails, making them speed over the water and soon enough saw the faint image of Escaine on the horizon.

"Praised be Sylph for this wind." she quickly prayed and Odion bowed his head.

The invisible goddess wink as she flew beside the boat before flapping her golden wings and flying higher into the sky as the boat was virtually at the docks. Though not seen, Ishizu still knew of the gesture.

Odion folded up the sails as the momentum pushed the boat into the harbor and from there he paddled to the dock. He speedily tied a rope to a post and let Ishizu off the vessel, lifting her with his tan muscular arms. She gave him a quick peek on the cheek before walking so nobly back to the city and to the church, leaving her brother to finish with the boat.

As Odion went about tying up the boat to the dock he felt the bow lower from weight, meaning someone stepped on board. He quietly placed the rope in his hands on the floor and sneaked up to the bow, before he pounced.

"Odion! Odion! I get it! Let me go!" a boy cried.

"I don't think so little brother!"

He had a tan late teen boy being squished in his bear hug. The boy had dark, sandy blonde hair and lavender eyes, wearing a black muscle shirt and gray pants with a few bands on his arms.

"I'm your stepbrother!" he shouted.

"So, Malik? Stepbrother or not, you are still my little brother. Now where is your twin?" Odion asked, finally release the boy.

"Probably in his room." Malik shrugged, sitting down on the dock and watch Odion below him as he continued his work.

The sailor said nothing as he carried on his labor by winding cord around his arm, into a circle. The teenager above him tilted his head as he looked up and down the boat; there were no nets inside, nor any fish.

"Was sister going to the Temple of Water again?" he asked.

Odion nodded, packing away the rope and making sure everything else was battened down before jumping up onto the dock, sitting in a crouch like stance. He then stood up and offered his brother a hand, which the arrogant boy didn't accept, getting up by his own two feet.

"Let's get some lunch!" Malik declared.

Odion wasn't one to argue, he patted his stomach jokingly as the two walked down the boardwalk and onto the city streets, looking for a good restaurant, their stomachs growling in anticipation.

* * *

Ha ha! Malik!

Malik- Hikari…guess what that means!

1-I have no idea what the hell a four-poster bed looks like!

P.S.- I hate Rebecca Hawkins like I loath Tea Gardner, I'm not sure if Tea will be in yet, but there for sure will be Rebecca bashing! Muahahaha!

Please review!


	4. Secrets Revealed

Woot! I'm back! I'm surprised I actually got this off my computer! God, I'm happy! Ok, this chapter has a little angst, I think, not sure… whatever.

**Nefti:** Thanks, I really like Yami as a god too! Te he!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I own the gods! Muahaha! Oh, god I sound like Yami Marik.

* * *

Up in the heavens, Efreet and Celsius were facing off once again in another battle. The Fire God's hands were burning with flames covering his them like gloves while the Ice God have created a spear made of pure sharp ice.

The two ran at each other and stood in a draw, Celsius's spear held sideways, blocking the other's fists. Efreet turned his gritted teeth into a grin as he grabbed onto the lance as well, causing it to melt into two pieces.

"Now what?" the Flame deity smirked.

"This."

The Frost divinity brought his arms crossed over his chest, then threw them out to his sides, long, pointed pillars of ice forming into swords around his hands, gleaming in the sunlight. Efreet gulped, jumping back as the Ice Oppressor nearly cut a new tattoo in his stomach.

Over on the sidelines, were Sylph, Koudo and Volt. Sylph was floating in midair, her fists in balls and held in front of her body, her method of cheering for her lover. Koudo was sitting on the floor, his legs spread out and he was leaning on his palms lazily. Volt was standing, almost leaning against an invisible wall with his arms and legs crossed, just happy to be with the others.

"That's right! Go Efreet!" cheered Sylph.

The God of Fire smirked and ran at his opponent, grasping him in a furious bear hug. The heat from Efreet's body melted away the swords and left Celsius cringing in pain.

The Fire God smirked triumphantly, "This is where I win!"

The other deity shot back the same grin, "I think not."

Efreet jerked a little in surprise, looking down at Celsius's hands, where one had formed a giant ball of baby blue mana. The Fire Tyrant smiled embarrassingly as Celsius blew him across the battlefield, skidding on his back. Wounds now covered his chest and his back was sore from the skid, Efreet just laid there, panting for breath.

The God of Ice calmly walked over and formed a dagger made of ice, holding it in front of Efreet almost threateningly. It was the sign that the victor had been decided.

The Fire God gasped at Celsius, thinking he might actually slit his throat, when he didn't lower his weapon. That was until he smiled and dropped the dagger and it evaporated into nothing. Celsius stuck out his hand and helped Efreet sit up straight, still unable to stand.

The spectators looked on with smiles, glad for the winner, except Sylph. She had tears forming in her eyes and she dropped her hands to her lap, but a small smile formed because he had tried his best.

Celsius was just standing over Efreet, watching his former opponent until her looked over his shoulder to his right, everyone else following his gaze.

Undine was walking with her shoulder hunched a little bit; her head was cast down so her bangs covered her eyes and her expression.

"Well, look who's finally up." smiled Celsius.

Efreet waved his fingers in a childish way and spoke in the same type of voice, "Morning Sunshine."

If she noticed their greetings, the goddess ignored them completely and continued walking past them, the two gods giving her strange looks.

"What's her problem?" asked the Fire God and Celsius shrugged.

The Goddess of Water just continued walking until she was about in front of the three observers, who clearly didn't hear what just happened before.

"Undine! How pleased I am to see you!" Sylph said excitedly, running closer to give her a signature hug.

The Wind Goddess ran right up to her with her arms open wide, but gasped as the other ducked out of the way and walked past her, the watery skirt flowing from the sudden movement. Saddened, she slowly lowered her arms and Efreet came running up and hugged her from behind, trying to comfort the Wind deity.

"Undine!" he called angrily, "What the hell is your problem?"

She still didn't answer; the Goddess of Water just continued to stride past everyone, including Volt and Koudo, still looking on with curious faces. The Earth God stood up and jogged after her, placing his arm on her shoulder and forced her to stop.

"Hey, what's wrong? Woke up on the wrong side of the reef?" Koudo asked jokingly.

"Oh, you have the right to joke, you selfish bastard!" she raged, her voice starting out soft and then transforming into a scream.

"What?" he started.

Undine didn't give him the chance to finish, her left arm became moldable and it turned into a whip like weapon. She swung it, hitting the God of Earth directly in the stomach, his face turned into one of shock and pain. Koudo flew rearward and landed hard on his back before she ran up to strike him again.

This time, her arm turned stiff, forming into a sword, her hand reappearing at the hilt. She held it menacingly in her right hand above his body, before a giant fireball crash into her back, making her fly off of him and land on her stomach.

"What the hell happened to you, Undine? Why the fuck are you attacking Koudo?" demanded Efreet, his hands still flaming.

"Yeah!" piped Sylph, "We all know he's an ass but this is so sudden!"

"Why?" she asked, her voice laced with some craziness, "Why shouldn't I beat the selfish bastard? He couldn't just fight me alone over his resentfulness, no, he had to drag all of you in too."

"What are you talking about?" Volt ordered, curiosity obvious in his voice, "You're not still angry about…"

"Atlantis…" Koudo finished, shakily rising to his feet.

"Yes…" she hissed, eyes blazing with fury, "And why shouldn't I be angry about that? I had a perfect paradise! A utopia! Then you destroyed it! All because you were jealous! All of you!"

"What? Undine, you know that we all decided that it was best. Atlantis grew too powerful…" Sylph said with her voice showing her sadness.

"No… Atlantis was fine, that bastard was just egotistical! He thought that Atlantis was more powerful than his _precious_ mortals on the mainland, so he proposed that it be destroyed instead of letting _his_ people being conquered!" she challenged.

"That…that's not true! I was afraid that they might retaliate against you, then come after us!" the Earth God argued back, slowly backing up.

"You lying bastard!"

Undine couldn't take it any more and lunged at him, her sword slashing at his chest or neck, which ever, jugular vein or heart, she could rip out first. Out of disbelief, he fell to the floor and narrowly rolled out of the way when she stabbed her sword in the ground.

"Undine, stop this before you do something you will regret!" Celsius spoke.

Koudo could barely dodge her furious attacks; they were coming left and right, slicing almost too fast for him. Finally, she let her strikes to slow a bit, making the god wonder what she was doing.

"Drown! Aqua Laser!"

His eyes widened as a giant wave crashed into him, making the god fall to the ground, clutching his stomach to try and stop the throbbing. He was left panting for air with a large bruise gradually appearing on his chest.

Undine wasn't let better off, tears were pouring down her cheeks; she didn't want to hurt him, but keeping it all inside did nothing. She dropped the blade and it clattered as it shattered into little drops of water, her shoulders jerking as she was quietly sobbing.

Soon, a blinding light appeared out of nowhere as it slowly lowered itself to the ground, a person's figure seen in it.

"What happened?" demanded a booming voice.

The Water Goddess's head shot up, dread showing in her tear stained eyes. She sluggishly turned to face the light, the source of the voice.

"Umm…"

"What happened here?" it thundered again.

"…" Undine didn't speak, she couldn't. The goddess was frozen from shock and terror, shock from what she had just done, terror for what was going to happen to her.

Out of the illumination stepped a boy. He looked like a young teen and surprisingly like Volt, for he had the same hair and almost the same eyes, only his were a soft violet, caring and understanding showed within them. He was wearing a golden tunic and denims with golden Greek like sandals.

The yellow clad boy walked up to Undine, placing his hand gently on her shoulder and spoke in a very soft and coaxing voice, "Tell me."

She went to speak, but instead bit her lip and looked the other way, shame scarring her face. The boy frowned sadly and walked away from her and over to the others, looking at Koudo. He stared at him before waving his hand and the God of Earth floated to his feet and with another wave, a bright glow surrounded his injuries, magically wrapping them with cloth and practically healing them.

"What happened here?" the boy asked once again, a strange urge to obey commanded his innocent voice.

"Undine…she came up here. She wasn't acting like herself…so…we asked her what was wrong. All of a sudden she started talking about Atlantis, she was acting insane." Efreet explained, almost in remorse for telling.

"Aska…" Undine started, and then bit her lip again.

The boy, Aska, walked closer to her, a bit of the kindness leaving his appearance. He stood in a confident stance, starting to become serious and forceful.

"Undine, what caused this behavior?" the King asked.

Again, she looked away, chewing on her tongue with her hands clenched at her sides, her fingernails digging into her palms.

"Down…down on the planet…um… Priestess Ishizu came to me. She said that some mortal had found the tablet. The one that shows the destruction of Atlantis." Undine said hesitantly.

"What's so bad about that?" Efreet asked a little forcefully.

"What's so bad about that," she started, anger returning to her voice, "Is that the tablet shows of Atlantis, and Atlantis' technology. If one were to look too close, they would see the designs and be able to copy them. Which is the last thing _we_ want, isn't it?"

The last part of her explanation she spit out, trying to blame it on them as much as possible, making Efreet cringe and regret saying anything. Aska raised his hand, gaining every gods attention immediately. He walked over and placed his hand on the Goddess of Water's shoulder again, talking to her privately although everyone could hear him.

"That is not all which is bothering you is it?" the King inquired tenderly.

Undine thought about her dolphins, her favorite animal in her domain. They would still frolic and play carelessly, even though they were in pain. She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her head, a few tears flying in the air.

Soon, she felt like everyone had vanished at it was just she and Aska. After taking a deep breath she decided to tell him something she had been meaning to for a few decades now.

"Aska, I am…not alright."

He leaned back a bit in surprise, and then brought his hand from her shoulder to her hand, holding it, showing her that he was there for support.

"The humans…they have been dumping their trash in my lakes…and my oceans. They are creating things that are 'radioactive', it is killing themselves as well as the creatures of the reef and the reef itself, as well as Me." the last part was spoken softly, weariness now revealing on her face.

"What!" everyone yelled shocked.

"It is seeping out of its crates and mixing with the water, soon the humans will dump more. Soon the concentration will become strong enough where they will kill themselves; of course it will take millennia, but it will happen. I am basically all right, but I am feeling more tired than usual. More importantly, I weep for my creatures, I am giving them my mana so they heal faster."

Suddenly, everyone looked closer, they saw how her did not shine as bright as it did and there were more wrinkles in her young face. Soon, her down cast face looked up and she looked the same as she did before, her skin glowing radiantly and no lines in her gorgeous and radiant face.

"So that's why you haven't been yourself." Celsius realized.

Undine looked away mortified, she then turned into her pure water form and quickly escaped the planet below them, wanting to get away from their stares.

* * *

The Goddess of Water sat once again on her island; just sitting there calmed her nerves, releasing all of the tension built up in her body. She breathed in the sea air and let it tickle her lungs before freeing it slowly.

A familiar burst of mana appeared behind her, one that opposed her as a matter of fact. Immediately, she stood up and went to walk away, when a hand snatched hers and refused to let her move, the contact making a medium electric shock course through her body.

Undine shrieked as she felt her body go limp and fell into a pair of strong, lean arms. When she lazily opened her eyes half way, she noticed brilliant crimson ones staring back at her, almost tearing up.

"Undine…"

The goddess angrily and weakly pushed against his chest, falling to the ground and just sat on all fours. She was wheezing and her lungs rattled with each breath as she shakily tried to stand up, when Volt grabbed her arm firmly and lifted her arm, again taking her into his arms.

"Undine, what didn't you tell me?" he asked, starting soft, then desperate, shaking her shoulders, "I can understand the others, but why? Why didn't you tell me?"

She grunted and wiggled out of his grasp, panting and having her head facing the ground, "Because…I knew how you would react. Just like this. You think that it is your fault, but it's not. You just gave the mortals technology; you never limited them on how to use it. Which in sense is both good and bad. I do not blame you for this."

"Well you should!" he cried, "Because I gave the humans technology and it's killing you! How can you not be outraged at me?"

Undine looked at him, her eyes narrowed and determined, "I am not dead yet and Mana be praised that I won't go down without a fight. I do not blame you, nor do I blame _all_ of the mortals, it is only few that are dumping the toxins in the ocean. I will not destroy all of mankind because of that."

Volt strolled up and wrapped his arms around her, arms and shoulders as well, then let go as he saw her wince. The goddess shook her head and took his hand in hers, enclosing it around her neck as she leaned into his chest. She felt strange to him; so he looked down to she her slightly cringe from the little bits of electricity coursing through her body, affecting her extra.

After some time past, the moon was shining brightly in the sky, making the two gods glow in it's radiant light. Volt felt Undine shift in his embrace and looked down upon her form, his eyes showing compassion and love.

"It grows late. I should head back to my temple, I am weary from the day's events." she spoke, looking up at him.

"Must you leave me so soon?" he moaned, nuzzling her cheek.

"Unless you would want me to sleep here."

The god brought her closer, "I have no problem with it."

"I'm afraid you don't make a good pillow, my dear Volt." Undine replied teasingly.

"I am offended!"

The goddess smiled and made her body become moldable and raised her upper body a little higher, to match Volt's height. She lightly brushed her lips against his when his hand gently pushed the back of her head in closer.

He started to make it very passionate, when Undine regretfully pushed him away. She now had a cut on her hand, beginning to bleed from the lightning going through its opposite. The god looked guilty but the Water Goddess just softly caressed his face, forgiving him.

Undine then rose up to the sky and dived into the water, creating a small splash. For a minute, Volt watched the ripples and they started small, and then grew large until the water was still once more.

The God of Thunder sighed as he transformed into his signature bolt of lightning and disappeared unto the heavens.

* * *

So, there you have it! And I'm sorry for the _extremely_ long wait. My computer has almost been pronounced legally dead because of reasons unknown. It keeps frying my keyboards. Anyway, I hoped you liked it and please review! 


End file.
